


Souvenir

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: Sherlock is babysitting Rosie for 3 hours.;





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, you can follow me on tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

\- “3 hours, Sherlock please” - Said John- “Come on John, I know how to take care of a baby” - Sherlock replies annoyed- “Repeat it again”- John added while he was picking up his keys -“Ugh, No chemicals, No gun shot and no crime scenes” -Answered again Sherlock- “right love?” - The detective said to the little creature with a sweet voice.

 

\- “Careful, ok?” - said John while he kissed Rosie in the forehead -“ Understood” - Replied Sherlock.

 

John when out an hour ago but Greg came into the flat- “ Why the bloody hell you never answer your phone” - He said without air and a bit angry - “What happened now”- Said Sherlock while he was playing with Rosie in the floor- “Murder, a man strange situation in general, we need you” - Greg Added -“ Sorry I can’t”- The young man answered back -“What? Why?“- The confuses man asked -“I have to take care of Watson and I promised John that I wouldn’t take her to a crime scene”- Sherlock answered back, he was very concentrated on Rosie’s play -“We really need you”- said Greg with a really serious voice, Sherlock looked at him and then he looked at the hour -“Fuck...fine but only 30 minutes ”-he added -“Thank you, let’s go”- Greg said while he was going downstairs.

 

There he was, Sherlock Holmes with a baby in arms on a horrible crime scene.

 

He put the baby down while he was examinating the body -“ 40 years, perhaps more, hands and feets missing...I need you find those limbs, they can be important”- he said very concentrated -“I think Rosie has already found it”- Greg point out because Rosie was full of blood and playing with a cercenated hand -“Oh, Shit, John is going to kill me”- Exclamed Sherlock while he picked up Rosie Then he gave his report to Greg and hurry home.

 

He washed Rosie’s clothes and Rosie, everything was perfect, now he just had to wait for John and act.

 

The moment came, John was going upstairs, Sherlock was nervous and Rosie was half-sleep on his arms.

 

-“Hi baby!”- John said to the child when he got into the flat- “Daddy!”- said the baby -“How was your day with uncle Sherlock?”- the father asked -“Fine, daddy”- Rosie answered back -“See? It was easy I told you it was easy”- Said Sherlock- “ Well, I know that at least you can take care of a baby, thank you, Now, Rosie, lets go home, say goodbye to uncle Sherlock”- John added-“Good bye”- said the little girl.

 

John was picking Rosie’s stuff and then he picked up his bag with her things but then something fell.

 

It was a human thumb. Apparently she took it as a souvenir.

 


End file.
